Leaving! New version!
by Lino84
Summary: Maria and Alex are leaving but not without saying what they wanted.
1. Old Version

So now Maria and Alex were leaving, they were going on their tore

Title: Leaving

Author: Lino84

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Category: M/M and I/A

Rating: PG

Summery: Maria and Alex are leaving but not without saying what they wanted.

Setting: 2 weeks after Destiny (season 1)

Song: In the end by Linkin Park

**********

So now Maria and Alex were leaving, they were going on their tour. 

Everyone was gathered at the only club in Roswell, waiting for the last song from the Whits. Even the aliens were there.

"So give it up one last time before they go, The Whits"

"thank you , now this song is a personal one, my best friend Alex and I wrote it a few days ago" Maria said into the microphone. The Alex steped up and started to sing. 

__

It starts with one thing   
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
All I know   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go   
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when   
  
  
Then Maria sang.

__

I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
then Alex took over again.

  
_One thing, I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself  
I tried so hard   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me (in the end)   
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I_   
  
  
And Maria sang again

__

I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know 

I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know

And then they sang together

__

I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   


So Maria and Alex left the stage and walked out of the aliens life after saying what they wanted. 

The End!  



	2. New version

Title: Leaving

Author: Lino84

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Category: M/M and I/A

Rating: PG

Summery: Maria and Alex are leaving but not without saying what they wanted.

Setting: 2 weeks after Destiny (season 1)

Song: In the end by Linkin Park

**********

"we're leaving" Maria and Alex said to the group. They had called a meeting and Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Jim and Liz where there. 

Michael and Isabel started going out after they found out about there destiny and it broke Maria and Alex's hearts. 

"why?" Liz said in tears, she was loosing both her best friends. 

"The Whits got a record contract and we are going on a tour"

Alex explained.

"well, congrats" Max said trying to sound happy.

"when are you leaving?" Michael asked coldly. 

"tomorrow night after the concert" Maria said sad.

"well, I guess this is goodbye" Isabel said and looked with her ice- queen eyes. On the inside both her and Michael was sad but they couldn't show it. They knew they had to follow destiny.

"I guess so" Maria said.

"bye" Max said and then the pod squad left the Crashdown.

As soon as they were out the door, Liz asked: 

"so what is the real reason?"

"what?" Alex tried to asked innocent but Liz knew he was lying. 

"you to are my best friends, don't you think I would know" Liz said and looked at the two of them.

"we have to, we are both loosing our minds every time we see Michael and Isabel" Maria said with tears running down her face.

"I am not trying to sound selfish here, but what about me?" Liz asked sad.

"Liz, you know we love you but this is something we have to do" Alex said and hugged her.

"I understand, I just don't want to loose my best friends" Liz said into Alex chest.

"you wont" Maria said and joind the hug. 

After awhile she broke loose and walked over to Kyle and said: 

"so, Kyle, take care and PLEASE watch the parentals. I don't want any more siblings"

"I will, you take care and have fun" Kyle said and hugged her.

"we will" Maria answered.

"thank you Sheriff, for all that you have done for us" Alex said and shacked his hand.

"it was an honur" he answered. 

"I'm so going to miss you two" Liz said and hugged her best friends again, friends she wouldn't see for almost a year.

"we will miss you to" Maria said and whiped away tears from her cheek.

"I love you guys" Liz said.

"bye" Alex said and took Maria's hand and together they walked out the door, away from the only best friend they ever had.

************

So now Maria and Alex were leaving, they were going on their tour. 

Everyone was gathered at the only club in Roswell, waiting for the last song from the Whits. Even the aliens were there.

"So give it up one last time before they go, The Whits"

"thank you , now this song is a personal one, my best friend Alex and I wrote it a few days ago" Maria said into the microphone. The music started and Alex walked up and started to sing. 

__

It starts with one thing   
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
All I know   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go   
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when   
  
  
Then Maria sang.

__

I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
then Alex took over again.

  
_One thing, I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself  
I tried so hard   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me (in the end)   
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I_   
  
  
And Maria sang again

__

I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know 

I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know

And then they sang together

__

I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   


So Maria and Alex left the stage and walked out of the aliens life after saying what they wanted. 

The End!  



End file.
